Desires
by LemonGuy
Summary: Rygart and Sigyn have both made it back into the former's home safely. There, they lost themselves to their own desires and enjoy the pleasure of flesh. (An alternative plot of chapter 58, where Sigyn's dream become true)


.

...

_**Desires**_

...

.

She sniffed his bed, taking all his scent lingering on the soft fabric.

In all her life, Sigyn Erster could never imagine that she would do such a thing, even if it was the sleeping place of her long-desired lover. Cool, calm, collected, that was how people would always look at her with, and she had not once failed to keep her façade on.

Perhaps she had been craving him ever since they departed from the capital of Krisna. To finally be free from her marriage, to finally be alone with him, and to finally confront her own feelings. There are just so many 'finally' in this journey of them that she hoped it would be the start of something entirely new.

Pulling back her logical reason, Sigyn sat up on the bed and spoke the first thing come to her mind.

"It's mouldy."

.

.

[Scrub... Scrub... Scrub...]

Rygart was having problem with his boots.

He didn't know what got them dirty, and the night provided little to none source of light for him to really make it out. Thus, he continued scrubbing them until being satisfied with the result.

But those boots were, ironically, as stubborn as their master since he had to mutter under his breath.

"Damn it... this patch of dirt won't come off no matter how much I wash it."

Cursing was normal for him as both being a farmer and living in seclusion had done a small job on polishing his conversation skills. But it's not like someone could hear him out here in the middle of nowhere, except for one certain girl.

They have been in the river for washing their own clothes and bodies after the long journey, and Rygart had voluntarily agreed to stay as far away as possible to give Sigyn some personal space, seeing that they were the members of the opposite sexes.

With that being explained, Rygart was confident that his long-timed crush wouldn't have any courage to intrude upon his place like this, which is why he was surprised at the figure behind him.

At first, it was a silhouette that reflected in the water in front of him. And when he turned back due to his instinct, Rygart was taken breathless at the sight of her body.

There Sigyn was, standing in her glorious naked form. Flawless white skin, slender legs, delicate fingers, well-rounded breasts, and glittering blond hair that made her look like a goddess descended from the star-lit night sky.

Saying breathless was still an understatement. He was spirited away by her.

No word was exchanged between them as he watched her in a paralyzed daze, and she was too embarrassed to voice up first.

After what seemed like eternity, Rygart stood up, letting the boot on his left hand slip down to the water below, while he closed the distance between him and Sigyn. She also showed no protest against this as she slowly grabbed his arms, her eyes gazed at his blue orbs. They moved closer than they have ever been before, not as friends, but something more.

With both of them closed their eyes, they kissed.

.

.

Rygart laid her down onto a nearby rock as he took in the sight of her unearthly form once again. There was really nothing that could compare to this goddess of him who was trapped inside a human's body.

He ran his palms up and down her cheeks, trying to believe that it was not a dream. Sigyn silently replied by touching his masculine chest, making imaginary circles on it.

Then Rygart captured her lips again, eager to explore the content of her mouth by sliding his tongue into it. At first, Sigyn was petrified at the alien object touching her tongue and brushing against her teeth, but she instantly relaxed herself and let the strangely sensation assaulted her mind. An unspoken battle of tongue dominance had issued between them.

Soon, they were out of air and Rygart – to his dismay – had to pull away from Sigyn to fill the lack of oxygen in his lungs. A thin thread of saliva hanged from his mouth to her.

No words were exchanged as there was only serenity reigned. They both looked at each other's eyes, waiting for their own partner to start.

Rygart was unable to take it anymore as he lunged forward at her chest, sucking one of her nipples while still having his hands at Sigyn's sides. The sudden act made the blond girl yelp in surprise, but her voice was quickly replaced with soft moans, and her womanhood had started releasing juices. The aroused signs of Sigyn seemed to fuel Rygart's heat even more as he sucked harder with his tongue circling playfully on her areola.

Sigyn finally broke down her silence as she muttered in a trembling tone.

"Please... Rygart... Don't tease... me..."

With that, Rygart stopped his process on her breasts and held her up on his laps as he sat down on the giant rock. Then he kissed Sigyn once again before he grabbed her buttocks and lined up his erected cock straight with the gate of her nether region. Just like her, he also couldn't contain his lust further.

However, being a gentleman as he always was – or at least he would behave so in her presence – Rygart asked one last time to make sure.

"Are you okay with this?"

Immediately, Sigyn clasped her arms around his head and locked their lips before she whispered.

"I have... regretted doing a lot of things that I shouldn't have done. But this one, just this one time, I want to be the closest person right next to you... You and you only."

Rygart couldn't help but smiling slightly at her answer. He too wanted this a long time ago, but his cowardice and reluctance had thrashed everything.

Now though, he didn't care anymore. He desired her, and she desired him. That was all he needed, and with her permission to take her whole, he carefully lowered her body down onto his manly rod until the head touching her vagina's lips.

Then Rygart slammed the entire length into her pussy within one go, eliciting a heavy sigh from him, and a screechy loud cry from her.

He almost jumped back at Sigyn's unexpected reaction, which was followed by tears streaming down her cheeks. When Rygart bended his head to look at the place where their fleshes connected, his eyes widened by the sight of blood.

"Sigyn, you were..."

The said girl didn't let him finish as she hugged his body tightly as if trying to choke the air out of him. Luckily for Rygart, he had a strong body as a result of being both a farmer and a military man. He couldn't do anything than embracing her gently, not wanting to hurt her even further.

Rygart thought about how she was a virgin despite being married to Hodr. True enough, he had heard that she never slept with the King of Krisna since their marriage. But to imagine that she had yet to lose her virginity up until now, it only showed how long she had waited for him, how much she had trusted him to return to her, and how deep her love for him no matter what the circumstances were.

After a few good minutes or so, Sigyn began to loosen up her hold on Rygart. The blond man guessed that it was a signal for him to continue as he slowly moved her up and down. It was agonizing for his throbbing member since the sensation of her inner walls were too much for him. He almost thrust into her rapidly and violently, if not for his love for her.

With time, Sigyn was able to make it past the pain and feeling pleasure forming around her stomach as Rygart started picking up his pace. Both of them were losing their mind in lust as she bounced up and down on his cock while he resorted to sucking one of her nipples to keep himself from moaning.

It didn't take long before they let out one last scream as they reached their orgasms. Rygart plunged his manhood deep inside her as his seed shot into her womb. The white sticky fluid filled her up completely.

Sigyn collapsed onto him as she tried to recover her strength. It was her first time doing it, but the pain had been worth what she was feeling right now.

They didn't say anything as sounds of their breathing echoed in the air. Then suddenly, the girl felt Rygart's penis – which was still inside her – straightening.

"What the... why are you hard again?"

"Sorry Sigyn, but one time isn't enough for me."

All she could do was yelling something about him being a pervert as he silenced her with a kiss and switching her into another position.

It's going to be a very long night for them.

.

.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**A.N.:** A little fic that I wrote purely for practicing lemon. Hope the story is acceptable as it was my first smut. This and the fact that I want to see my favorite couple of _**Break**__**Blade**_ doing it at least.

Anyway, I don't expect to see any review since this fandom is already scarce enough as it is.


End file.
